


大英雄会用原生种无影做手冲佐料吗？

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 大英雄的梦里，究竟都在上演些什么东西？
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 42





	大英雄会用原生种无影做手冲佐料吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 写点我的性癖小短篇自己爽爽，只有手冲和咬的假车，没有逻辑，也没有啥剧情，更不包含任何相声，真的。

被诺弗兰特称作暗之战士的冒险者也不知道这里是什么地方，但是他有种直觉，这里应该不是现世吧？至少，不是他之前偷懒打盹的破工棚里，那个工棚只能说勉强有个顶，霉迹斑斑的木材堆得遍地都是，即使是在最隐蔽的角落也能看到永昼的光从天花板的洞里斑斑点点地漏进来，混合着珂露西亚岛又咸又湿的空气，让人想不神经衰弱都难。

这里的背景色却是惊人的纯黑，到处都找不到那种令人作呕的白光的痕迹，厚重的幽香让人想起一望无际的深海。虽说周遭看上去是一望无际的黑暗，但并不影响视物，冒险者站在那，脚下黑色大理石的凉意被缕金织花的深色地毯隔绝，他看到空中挂着的纱与绸缎的帷幕，而在那重重帷幕中，堆叠着厚重的红色丝绒毯垫。

冒险者一动也不能动，也无法思考，他只是看着。

他看到一个比照他的身材要高大的人，迈着慵懒从容的步子，视他如无物，越过呆立在那的冒险者坐进了重重幔帐中，那人缓缓抬头，一缕银色的头发从额前疲倦地垂下，深邃的眼窝中金色的眼睛被羽扇似的睫毛半遮着，静静地盯着虚空中的一点。他的面孔秀美又棱角分明，高挺的鼻梁下方，淡色的薄唇抿成一条假笑着的线。

那个形象无疑是自称爱梅特赛尔克的无影，明明保持着加雷马初代皇帝索鲁斯的面孔，却穿着无影们那件略显奢华的黑色袍子，这让他比平时的那副做派更像是一个无影。可他的行动绝不是一个无影的行动，冒险者觉得如果这是真的，那么不是爱梅特赛尔克疯了就是自己疯了，鉴于这里八成不是现实，那更有可能疯的那个果然还是自己。

爱梅特赛尔克的手套泛着皮质的哑光，上面除了镶嵌着的长长的金属护甲别无任何纹饰，尖锐的护甲让他的手看起来像是什么猛禽的爪子，美丽又致命。那些金属饰物只是看起来累赘，丝毫不影响爱梅特赛尔克手的灵活性，他解开了袍子上的重重纽扣和绳结，把那件象征着身份的外套丢下，那件袍子沉重地跌在了他的脚边。里面的高领内衬和黑裤子露了出来，在剥去那身无影的袍子之后，如果忽略那张加雷马风格硬派又奢华的面孔，这个仿佛是爱梅特赛尔克的男人看起来实在是朴素而禁欲——只是看起来。他薄唇微启，猩红的舌头舔上精致的金属护甲，泛着金属冷光的尖端划过舌头，擦在柔软的嘴唇上，然后他用犬齿叼住无名指尖，慢慢扯下了紧紧包覆在皮肤上的手套，和无影的袍子扔在一起。

冒险者差点尖叫出声了，但是他不能，他被钉死在原地，像是被亚历山大点了时间停止。

即使是做梦我也一定是疯了——他这样想着。

正常人都不会幻想这个画面，这个画面也绝不该出现在准救世英雄的梦境里。爱梅特赛尔克的指甲里渗出一种不自然的青黑色，充满了死亡与毒的意味，他的手皮肤苍白却指掌纤长有力、骨节分明，是一双既可以弹琴也可以握剑的漂亮的手。正是这一双漂亮的手，伸向了他自身线条坚韧却古板到无法引人遐思的腰胯，他掀起覆盖在皮肤上纯黑色的织物，复又解开裤子的纽扣，将腰腹和私密处全暴露了出来。爱梅特赛尔克使用的肉体小腹平坦紧实，白得发亮，甚至可以透过白到近乎透明的皮肤看到下面奔涌着生命力的青色血管。再向下是形状和长度都明显精心修剪过的整齐得体的毛发，在那中间深红色的阴茎半挺着，即使没有完全勃起，长度和质量也完全配得上称霸一方的开国大帝或是身怀强大异能的暗之使徒。哪怕冒险者是个战斗力破表、对上蛮神也毫不气短的大英雄，也只能承认或许体型大一些的人种那玩意就是会长得更加可观，他觉得自己的那根绝对够用，甚至也是值得夸耀的，但如果是面对眼前的这个东西，他宁可不要拿来比较。

爱梅特赛尔克的视线从一边滑向另一边，并没有片刻停留在冒险者的身上，他调整了一下姿势，脚踝交叠着舒展开一双长腿，身体则向后仰，左手搭在旁边，放松地靠在那些丝绒制的垫子上。他的右手握上了半勃的性器，一边上下撸动，一边用拇指揉弄饱满地肿胀起来的头部，很快他就完全勃起了，前端的小孔里渗出透明的黏液，随着手的动作，整条肉茎被涂抹上了湿润的光泽，肉茎上狰狞的筋络愈发明显，俨然是一柄剑拔弩张的凶器。爱梅特赛尔克似乎很擅长细致地取悦他自己，和冒险者那种随便狠撸两把只求速战速决好早点休息的思路不太相同，他会微微转动手腕，让阴茎产生一种正插入一个九曲回肠的甬道的错觉，握住肉茎的右手时而握紧，时而放松改用手指去摩擦和捏按阴茎下侧那条更敏感的区域，一切都按着一种充满克制的节奏继续。他的呼吸随着手淫的动作加速变得急促，瘦削严肃的脸颊上也浮现出一抹性感的潮红，不久那抹艳色又蔓延到耳畔，他的左手稍稍合拢，发青的指尖陷入软垫的红色绒毛，把所有不得发泄的难耐都施加在厚实的织物中。爱梅特赛尔克通常会把呻吟压抑至极限，极其偶尔地，他的喉咙也会无法控制地冲出苦闷的哼声，只有那么一星半点，却十分动情，足以让一向认为自己绝不可能对男人有什么兴趣的冒险者也下腹一热。

爱梅特赛尔克把上下交叠的双腿调换了位置，右手紧握着赤红充血且微微颤动的阴茎快速上下撸动了几个来回，他的腰腹肌肉明显紧了一紧，大腿也痉挛似的发了发力，右手的小指依旧紧紧箍住肉茎，食指蹭过顶端的孔，这次他呻吟出了声，面孔前方浮出赤红的无影面纹，乳白色的液体也随之喷射出来。爱梅特赛尔克复杂的面纹闪闪烁烁，他扬起了头，露出脆弱且同样苍白的喉结，从他体内喷出的黏液沾在黑色与红色的织物上，强烈的色彩对比让人无法忽略，他的胸腔飞快地扩张和收缩，猛喘了几口气后渐渐平静下来，他抬起被精液弄脏的右手，眼睛里没有一起波澜地盯着指尖拉出细丝的白色粘稠液体，正在他若有所思时，毫无预兆地——

那双金色的眼睛看向了冒险者。

爱梅特赛尔克露的薄唇轻启，露出一个意味不明的微笑。

于是冒险者从这旖旎的梦境中惊醒了过来，晃神的时候因为动作太急还撞到了头，差点从坐着的木箱上摔落下来。

他的心如鼓擂、呼吸急促，即使不照镜子也知道自己一定面色通红，更糟糕的是，他全身的热流都冲向小腹之下的那个器官，他勃起了，兴奋得不能自已。

冒险者试图平静下来，他不断地告诉自己那可是世界的敌人，原生种无影爱梅特赛尔克，那模样也只是一个虚假的、被扭曲过的外壳，刚才所见的一切都是虚假的，没有一点真实，不值得他的肉体兴奋起来……可是没有任何用处，他越是这样告诉自己，梦里的一切越是在他脑海中循环播放，他的腹部收紧成一团，阴茎硬得发疼，他甚至有种如果不发泄出来，下一秒他就会憋得炸裂开来的错觉，听听这多好笑，一个世界的准英雄因为肖想敌人的肉体做了春梦，结果把自己憋得炸成一朵礼花……

最终冒险者闭上了眼睛，咬紧牙关，解开了裤子，脱下手套丢开在一边，握住自己的肉茎，粗鲁地上下撸动以求尽快解脱。他自暴自弃地放任自己去回忆梦中爱梅特赛尔克的手淫表演，把每个细节和片段都放在舌尖仔细咂摸，他想，说不定重复背诵会让自己厌恶，这样至少不会看到爱梅特赛尔克的脸就想起这个梦然后剧烈勃起——天呐、如果之后真的发展到要和这个无影以命相搏，然后在战斗之前，自己看到人家的脸，裤裆里的剑比手里的剑先被举起来了……这画面能看吗？被琳看到的话桑克瑞德绝对会先给他们拂晓的英雄来一枪清醒清醒。

可是梦里的那些东西就像是百尝不厌的珍馐美味，那些喘息、潮红、柔软的唇、修长的腿、紧绷的肌肉、苍白的手指、还有一个克制又充满欲望的灵魂。冒险者忍不住陷入了幻想，如果那个嘴唇贴近自己，那个无影的呼吸也会是热的吗？冒险者想，他应该会用犬齿咬住手套的指尖把它慢慢剥下来，再用裸手摸上自己的阴茎，带着一股来自冥界的凉意。他的手或许有身为一个战士、一个指挥官应有的薄茧，也可能就像个万事依赖魔法的大魔导士一样是柔软光滑的——怎样都绝不会比自己满是伤痕和硬茧的手更糟。他会轻轻握住自己勃起的器官引诱自己堕入深不见底的欲望，还是会用力攥住那条肉茎嘲讽自己身为英雄却如此的放荡？不管是哪一种，从那刻薄的嘴唇里吐出的话语一定会让自己全身更多的血液流向那个器官，说不定灵魂也会流向那里，然后从头部那个被恶意按住的小孔出喷薄出来，溅射在那张总是挂着愁苦笑意的脸上，如果能射在那两片嘴唇上就更好了，他用拇指抹掉黏液时肯定会把淡色的软肉蹭得发红，就像是刚被狠狠吻过一样。

冒险者咬住了自己的嘴唇，下巴上因为几天没有打理冒出了不少胡茬，刚刚在游末邦经历了战斗，又立刻赶到大升降梯这边，他一刻都没敢耽误，只有这种技术工们热火朝天地协力干活的档口，他才能像这样找个角落偷懒，自然也没什么时间去洗澡。身上总是散发出若有若无的淡漠香气的爱梅特赛尔克一定会嘲笑自己身上都是粗野的汗味，自己会怎么说呢？会理直气壮地反驳？或者羞愧得说不出话？冒险者自己也不知道，他无法设想和爱梅特赛尔克在这么亲密的场景下自己会怎么说怎么做，怎么说……他们之间从来也不可能会那样，爱梅特赛尔克不会在他面前手淫，也不会握住他的老二上下其手，那个无影甚至不会有太温柔宽厚的态度，连眉头也吝于舒展一下，究竟怎样那个难以捉摸的男人才会放松地微笑一下呢？

这些与性无关的想法让冒险者手上的动作放缓了，无法疏解的情欲又开始涌进每一个脏器，窒息般的苦闷升腾起来，顶端渗出的黏液弄脏了他的手，他深呼吸了两次，还没来得及加紧手上的动作，鼻尖却先闻到了一丝微妙的香气。

无影拖长的声音几乎是贴着冒险者的耳朵响起来的，爱梅特赛尔克就像一个无影该有的那样凭空出现，他站在冒险者面前俯下身，金色的眼睛带着某种疯狂的愉悦。

没想到大英雄是这样的人啊，趁着同伴忙碌的时候自己快活？爱梅特赛尔克这样说着，趁冒险者没来得及做出任何反应的空档抓住了冒险者正握着阴茎的手，手套上金线绣成的花纹被光滑的丝绸触感反衬得粗糙扎人，那些绣金的纹路恶劣地擦过冒险者阴茎顶端的小孔，带来阵阵刺痛。

冒险者向后缩试图躲开，但这只是让他紧紧地靠在了身后的破木箱上，爱梅特赛尔克的脸让他羞耻又兴奋，无影说话的时候，湿润的红色舌头在洁白整齐的齿列间闪现，他想起那个梦，脸上的所有毛细血管都烧了起来，他吞了吞口水，试图让自己平静下来。

冒险者想，自己本应该失去手淫的兴趣或者生气地让爱梅特赛尔克滚远点不要打扰自己才对，但是自己刚刚就是在用他作为自慰的佐料，以至于现在看到这张脸就会缺乏怒斥他的底气。冒险者微妙的态度让爱梅特赛尔克意识到了什么，无影眯起眼睛，嘴角扬起一个戏谑的笑容，他的声音像一条甜蜜的毒蛇钻进冒险者的耳朵，瘙痒着冒险者的鼓膜。

爱梅特赛尔克肯定地说，真不愧是光之使徒、海德林的大英雄啊，你居然……对我这个暗之使徒也能有欲望。

冒险者呼吸一滞，别开了脸，不敢去直视爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛。见他这样，无影的笑意更浓，他摸摸下巴，思索片刻，说，也好，既然先动歪脑筋的人是你，难得有这样玷污海德林大英雄的机会，就让我来帮你解决这一次……或者，你想叫来所有人一起围观你自慰？那也不错。

冒险者差点从木箱上弹跳起来，他觉得自己像个贞洁烈妇，但是因为前所未有的慌乱，他也做不出更有效的抵抗，等他想起自己是个精通战斗的冒险者的时候爱梅特赛尔克已经蹲下身伏在他的胯间，还捏住了他的阴茎，甚至还伸出舌头在渗出大量液体的小孔上舔了一下。

或因为是暗之使徒的缘故，爱梅特赛尔克的舌头像是带电一般，轻轻的一舔，冒险者觉得像是被针尖刺在了最脆弱的部分，他倒吸了一口气，腿都软了，差点叫出来，但他也不想引来别人围观，只能又咬紧了牙。他看到爱梅特赛尔克也皱了皱眉头，却没有影响动作，无影没有脱下手套，所以冒险者没能验证梦中关于无影手部的想象。爱梅特赛尔克手指掐住了冒险者阴茎的根部，免得手下的人一时控制不住直接射出来，他手掌压住囊袋，仿佛情欲缠绵似的揉了揉，那张总是吐出讽刺之言的嘴含住了颤抖的肉茎，口腔里又湿又热，黏膜紧贴着那根吮吸，一条灵巧的舌头描绘着皮肤下跳动的血管，从柱身下方最敏感的那一条筋脉一路舔到头部，用舌尖在胀起的头部打了一个圈，柔软的唇肉卷成一个环，含着柱身上下滑动。爱梅特赛尔克额前的白发垂下来，摩擦在冒险者的小腹上，搔得他又痒又热，口腔与阴茎的体液交换之间，仿佛有细小的电流在冒险者的下身乱窜，带来难以忽略的刺痛，可……那刺痛并不让人讨厌，反而让他的兴奋程度翻了倍，冒险者没法判断爱梅特赛尔克的口活是不是好，毕竟评价标准只有自己偶尔手淫的体验，如果以自己的手活作比较，那被爱梅特赛尔克口交的感觉实在是爽得要飞了，他咬紧嘴唇才能避免喉咙里的声音冲出来。而且，爱梅特赛尔克的抚慰如同暴风骤雨，不给他任何喘息的机会，仅存的理智让冒险者并不想射在对方的嘴里，可无影并没有放开他的意思。忍耐射精的冲动让他腿根打颤，太难了——从他放任了这件事开始那时，冒险者就注定守不住他的这点坚持，他终于出声恳求爱梅特赛尔克放开他，冒险者以为爱梅特赛尔克对自己这幅轻信放纵的姿态会很是不屑，但事实似乎不是如此。无影金色的眼睛带着某种复杂的情绪，在发丝和睫毛重重阻隔下，冒险者还是在里面看到了自己蓝眼睛的倒影，他没有见过自己这样的表情，眼里盈着脆弱的水汽、脸上涨满了情欲之色——这让他一时羞愧难当，也忘了去追究爱梅特赛尔克复杂的神色，他再也忍不住，终于是精关失守了。冒险者把手指插进爱梅特赛尔克的头发扣住了那颗头，饱含光之以太的精液从他体内喷出来，尽数射在了无影柔软的口腔里，冒险者不自觉地用拇指捻着无影的发旋，虽然仍在防备，却奇迹般地并不担忧，他莫名相信眼前的家伙不会在这种时候威胁自己的性命。

确认再没有什么射出来后，爱梅特赛尔克竟还用舌尖舔掉了沾在顶端的最后一滴，他张着嘴，异常鲜红的口腔里盛满了乳白色的黏浊液体，像是刻意展示给冒险者看似的——冒险者手忙脚乱地跳下木箱，提上裤子系好，他不敢再多看一眼，因为他觉得如果不是还在不应期，自己八成已经被这个画面刺激得又勃起了。

这个时候该说什么？骂对方变态性骚扰？叫对方先吐出来漱漱口？还是谢谢帮忙？不管说什么都太尴尬了，总是被称作大英雄的冒险者只想立刻逃走，之后也再不要见到这个无影才好。爱梅特赛尔克大概是还没有被充分娱乐，冒险者的双手还没离开裤子的金属扣，这个无影突然欺身上来，捧住冒险者的脸，强行吻上了他的嘴唇，用舌头撬开齿关，借着唇舌交战的空档把那些精液度了过去。

冒险者猝不及防，咕噜一声把那些咸腥的黏液咽了下去，才反应过来，狠狠推开爱梅特赛尔克，干呕了好几声，愤愤地用手背擦了擦嘴。

爱梅特赛尔克高傲地昂着头，说，你的子子孙孙对我这个暗之使徒可是有毒的，这点营养还是劳烦大英雄你自己消化吧……别浪费。

说完他爆发出一阵短促而浮夸的笑声，而冒险者已经不想再听下去了，只想赶快洗一把脸、再漱一漱口，所以他扭头就跑，甚至连放上一句我迟早会报这个仇之类的狠话也忘了。

无影看着他落荒而逃的背影，摘下了绣着金色花纹的白手套，用泛着青黑色的指尖触摸了着自己的嘴唇，从左到右，又从右到左。

他看上去像是要叹一口气，但最终也没有，只是随着一阵黑雾，消失在了空气里。


End file.
